


Red String Thread

by Princess_Jade21



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: A Tragic Love Story between Adam and his first girlfriend, Adam and Jessa's current relationship, Adam has a daughter?, Angst and Humor, Angst and Tragedy, Break Up, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Girls TV, Heartbreak, Japanese Bands, Japanese Character(s), Japanese-American Character, Kissing, Love/Hate, Multi, Not a fan of Adam and Jessa shipper yet respect it, Past Relationship(s), Red String of Fate, Teen Pregnancy, a little bit of smut, adam's past, hbo girls- freeform, painful memory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jade21/pseuds/Princess_Jade21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam meets a 12 year old girl named 'Sakura Fukushima' in his doorstep saying that she is his biological daughter and that his ex-girlfriend aka. 'first love', sent her there to meet him. At first, he didn't believe it but then starts to remember his past about how he and his first love met long before having a daughter together.</p><p>~Takes place after the events of GIRLS season 5~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He has a daughter?!

**Author's Note:**

> Adam's past with his first love will be based on wattpad's popularized now a movie, "She's Dating A Gangster by Bianca Bernardino (pen name: SGwannaB)" and also 'The Game Plan' movie. Mostly all of the chapters will be Adam-centric between his past with his first great love and present with his daughter.
> 
> Since Adam Driver's real age is 32 and his character, Adam Sackler's age in GIRLS season 5 is between 29 or 30, so I will officially choose his age, 30 years old. And his teen age, when he first met Sakura's mother will be revealed on the next chapter. I will try my best to make Adam not an OC and honestly, I'm not really good at English that much, so forgive my writing skills. 
> 
> Also Mana Ashida will be the portrayal of 'Sakura Fukushima'. 
> 
> If you want to know about her biography, here's the link:  
> IMDB: http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3870544/  
> Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mana_Ashida
> 
>  So anyway, I hope you will enjoy my fanfic! ;)

Adam and Jessa were in bed with each other's arms, sleeping peacefully as the sun begins to shone upon the couple's sleeping form. He woke up first then looked down at his girlfriend in his arms wrapped around her body. He smiled down at her peaceful face then kisses her fore head and unwraps his arms from her body as he sat up then stood with his feet on the floor and walks out of his bedroom quietly to try not to disturb Jessa in her sleep.

He went towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for him and Jessa as he opens the refrigerator and took out a cart of eggs and a frozen pack of bacon. He lights up the stove while readies the pan and pour cooking oil on it. After a minute, he cooked first the eggs before the bacon. As he was done cooking both, he puts the eggs and bacon on a serving plate then places it on the dining table before getting the plates for the both of them. After done preparing for breakfast, Adam walked towards their room to wake Jessa up to eat their breakfast as he went inside and sat on the side of the bed then places his hand on her shoulder, nudging her to wake up.

"Hey" He whispered while continuing to wake her. "Hey, Jessa, wake up babe."

The blonde woman fluttered her eyes open to see Adam smiling down at her as he leans down to kiss her softly and she responds the kiss back to him, soon their kiss turns from soft to passion. He wraps his arms around her waist while her arms wrapped around his neck with their lips locked as for a moment, they let go of their morning make-out kiss and smiled each other.

"Good morning." Jessa greeted him.

"Good morning." Adam greeted her back as he moves away from her and stood up. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

"Yeah, be right there." She grinned and watched him walk out of the room then moves to sat up on the bed and puts her feet on the floor as she stood up and morning stretched herself with slight crack on her back. "Wow, I must not be getting a bit younger, huh." She huffed with a quick breath and walked out of the room. She saw Adam sitting on the chair waiting for her with a grin as she returned that grin and sat on the chair facing him.

"Oh, bacon and eggs for breakfast. Nice." She winked in amusement while Adam giggled at her expression as they both starting to eat their breakfast.

While Adam and Jessa were still eating their food, they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other for a second until he stood up and spoke.

"I'll get it."

He walked out of the kitchen leaving her sitting on the chair waiting for him as he went towards the entrance door of his apartment and opens it with a swift to see an Asian young girl wearing a winter sailor fuku with long sleeves and a blue tie along with a knee-high white socks and white school shoes. Behind her was a large pink suitcase with cherry blossoms printed on it as she looked up to him with an innocent small smile.

"Hello."

Um. Hello." Adam smiled back at her. "What is a little girl like you doing here early in the morning?"

"Are you Adam Sackler?" She ignored his question while holding a piece of small paper in front.

"Yes, I-I'm Adam Sackler." He answered her questioned then again asks her. "Wait, shouldn't you be at school?" he pointed at her school outfit, "and you know, they are a lot of weirdos out there in the world, didn't your mom ever teach you that?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Well, where is she?"

"On an airplane."

"O-on an airplane, who are you here with?"

"My father"

"Well, you better go get him because I'm sure he's looking for you." He slightly shooed her away as the young girl shakes her head with a no.

"He's not looking for me."

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know?"

"Because he's looking at me."

"What?" Still confused of her answer as the girl stood still and spoke with no hesitation.

"Hi, we've never met before. you've been in a relationship with my mother, Kazumi. Kazumi Fukushima, years before I was born. My... my name is Sakura and..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then looked at him. "I'm your daughter."

His eyes widen in shock. "What the hell!" He spun around to see Jessa stood in front of him and the young girl, for she had the same reaction as his.

"This is not what I was expecting this day would come." He shook his head with an expression of surprised and shock.

 

* * *

 

 

**_First Main OC Character of the GIRLS Fanfic "Red String Thread"::_ **

**Mana Ashida as** _Sakura Fukushima_

_ _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:  
> * An East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend called the Red 'String of Fate' (akai ito or unmei no akai ito). The concept is that two people who are destined to be together are attached by an invisible red string bound from a male to female's pinky finger (it's become more common to show both parties attached at the pinky).
> 
> *(Sakura)さくら means 'Cherry Blossom' and was a popular name for girls in Japan.
> 
> *(Kazumi) 一美 means 'Beautiful Harmony' in Japanese.
> 
> *Fukushima in Japanese 福 (fuku) "fortune" and 島, 嶋 or 嶌 (shima) "island."
> 
> ~o~
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Sayonara Minna!!!


	2. Unexpected Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, here's the 2nd chapter you've all been waiting for ;)
> 
> This chapter is about Sakura claiming to be Adam's daughter, which he got mixed between shocked and surprised look while Jessa was shocked with... well, fury or anger because of Adam didn't tell her that he had a kid.

"Adam, what the hell is going on?" Jessa asked in demand and added. "And what does she mean _'your daughter'_ , huh?"

"I-I have no idea, I swear." He raised his hands and arms in surrender then explained. "This kid just blurted that I'm her fucking Dad."

"Hey!" Sakura called out causing Adam to turn around and looked down at her. "Don't say the F-word in front of me, you know that it is a bad influence for kids like me to hear that kind of word." She puts both of her hands on her hips with an angry pout. 

"O-oh, I'm sorry, kid." He rubbed his hair with his hand nervously then gestures her to get inside. "Why don't you come in and sit there on the sofa where we can discuss about the sudden reveal of the 'father-kind of thing'."

She nodded in response then pulls her pink suitcase and went inside the apartment. She sat on the sofa and observe her father's entire apartment with curiosity while Adam and Jessa brought their chairs from the kitchen then puts their seats in front of the young girl as both of them looked at her by observing her appearance.

They stared at each other for a moment with a mixture of suspicion, curiosity and evasive. they didn't spoke a word until Sakura begins to avoid the silence around the room.

"I know this is awkward between me, you and your Blondie girlfriend. But the words I said were true that I am your daughter." She explained with a serious yet calm expression on her face as she took her suitcase and zip it open carefully then took out her decorated pink and green flower plastic envelope. She pulled out a small white envelope then stood up and approached Adam as she gives the paper to him. "My mom wrote you a note, before I arrived here in New York."

Adam took the envelope from her hand and opened it with haste then pulls out a folded paper. Jessa moves closer to him to see the letter Sakura's mother gave to him as he read the letter out loud.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

 _"_ _Adam,_

 

_I know this is a big surprise. But Sakura is your daughter and I need you to watch her for two months._

_It's an emergency. I'll explain everything when I get back._

_Thank you for understanding._

 

_~Kazumi~"_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he finished reading the letter, he made a deep sigh while Jessa on other hand, begins to look at him with  displeased look as Sakura pulls out another envelope but a bigger one this time than the one she gave to her dad. It was a rectangular shaped brown envelope.

"And if that doesn't work, here's my birth certificate. don't worry, it's an English version one, for my real birth certificate is all Japanese. The Embassy of Japan translated it and printed copy for that. To prove it, here's my original one." She pulled out another brown envelope then gave both to him as he took the two envelopes from her hands. He opened the first one which is English of her birth certificate as he read the paper.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Form V. S No. 12                                                                                               _Country File No._     7664     

                                                                                                                           _Registration No._       45       

 

 

**0~Osaka National Hospital~0**

**~Certificate of Live Birth~**

 

      ** _Date of Birth:_**       March 28, 2004           ** _Place of Birth:_**      Osaka        **_Time of Birth:_  **    7:00 pm    

      ** _Name of the Child:_  **      Sakura Fukushima _'Sackler'_          ** _Sex:_  **    Female      **_Race:_  **    Caucasian    

      ** _Living or Stillborn:_**                  Living                  ** _No. of Child, 1st, 2nd, etc.:_  **               1st             

    _**Name of the Father:**_                       Adam Sackler                        **_Race of Father:_**      Caucasian      

      _ **Occupation of Father:**_                       Carpenter                      _**Nationality:**_            American            

    _**Birthplace of Father:**_                                                New York City, USA                                        

      _ **Name of the Mother:**_                  Kazumi Fukushima                    ** _Race of Mother:_**      Caucasian      

    _**Occupation of Mother:**_       Leader of the Fukushima Clan     _**Nationality:**_              Japanese            

      _ **Birthplace of Mother:**_                                           Kyoto City, Honshu, Japan                                  

    _**Residence:**_                                               Kyoto City, Honshu, Japan                                             

    **I certify that the above stated information is true and correct to the best of my knowledge.**      

  **Signature of Parent or other Informant:**

      _Kazumi Fukushima_ **Parent:** Check                 **Date of Signature:**   April 02, 2004  

            

    **I hereby certify that this child was born alive on the date and hour stated above.**

**Signature of Attendant:**

    _Yoshiko Akagawa_   **D.O:**  Check                     **Date of Signature:**      April 02, 2004  

    

  **_Date Accepted by Local Registrar:_ **     April 05, 2004       ** _Signature of Local Registrar:_**

    ** _Date Accepted by Reg. General:_**      April 05, 2004      

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam finished reading the birth certificate as he removed his eyes from the paper to the young girl standing in front of him who now begins to believe the truth that this young girl was his biological daughter and the mother of their child was the girl he had a relationship with when they were young teenagers. Jessa, on the other hand, couldn't believe her eyes that her boyfriend, Adam, was the father of this young Japanese school girl as she starts to speak.

"Hey sweetie, can you give your dad and I, a minute to talk?" She made a fake grin hiding her anger at the truth she witness and heard. "If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah sure, no problem." Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"Good." She took his hand a bit roughly then pulled him towards the kitchen room to have a private talk in the kitchen as she lets go of his hand harshly and puts both of her hands on her hips while Adam just stood in front of her with a slight of bashfulness and shame by rubbing his dark locks as Jessa whispered slightly in anger.

"Don't you think you should have told me about this?!"

"I didn't know!" He replied in a whisper with a slight annoyance of her argument.

"You didn't fucking know you have a Japanese ex-girlfriend?!"

"It was a long time ago, we were crazily in love, but too young and It lasted long enough of our five year relationship and... we make-out and had sex twice but we never had a baby."

"Okay." She calmed herself to control her temper with a deep sigh and tucked her piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear then asked. "But for argument's sake, is it the tinstiest, tiniest bit of a possibility that this kid could be yours? Think hard."

Adam tries to remember on how he and his ex-girlfriend had a baby as he explains. "A-a less than a few weeks before she left, we had a hang out together for almost the whole day, just the two of us for our five-year anniversary. We went out to the park, we eat at the restaurant, got a bit drunk and gone back to our room together then we..." He trailed off as he begins to remember that he and his ex-girlfriend, Kazumi had sex after their fifth year anniversary. "w-we..." He widens his eyes in astonishment then looks at Sakura who is still sitting at the sofa waiting as he realizes that this young girl is definitely his and Kazumi's child, but then he looks at Jessa who is waiting for his answer with her raised eyebrow as he begins to change the subject.

"Is anyone else still hungry for breakfast?" He steps back a little away from her then calls out to the young girl. "Hey, kid, are you hungry? you must be starving after all that walk around in New York." 

"Um, yeah, sure. I am a bit of hungry." Sakura replied while rubbing her tummy.

Adam nodded with a smile as he went towards the refrigerator to get some food while Jessa asks him again from behind while her hands are still in her hips,

"Adam, when did this we-we _'anyone else hungry'_ happened, huh?"

He groaned in annoyance as he took out another eggs and a pack of frozen bacon then turns around to face her and answered. "About 12, 13 years ago."

Jessa closed her eyes for a second and sigh then turns around to face Sakura still sitting at the sofa.

"Sweetie, how old are you, if I may ask?" She made a fake smile to cover her anger again.

The young girl looked up and answered. "12"

She turns her head to face Adam with a deadpan expression and sarcastically congratulates him.

"Congratulations, Adam Sackler. You are now officially a fucking Dad you've always wanted."

 Adam made a heavily deep sigh as he begins to cook food for his daughter while Jessa went towards Sakura to have a chat about her unexpected arrival and her claim of being Adam's biological daughter.

"Hey sweetie, why don't we have a little chat, you and I, huh?" She said with a grin then looks at the letter she took from Adam and begins to observe the letter written by Sakura's mother, Kazumi. "It says here that your mom is not coming back for two months." Her eyes move away from the paper to face the young girl as she replied.

"She said, she's going on a diplomatic meeting with some counselors in China."

"What kind of a selfish, self-centered person dumps her kid just to-" She was cut-off when Sakura replied again.

"From what I heard she is trying to have a meeting about having an alliance with the Chinese council."

"I see... So on her way to have 'World Peace' with the Asian council whatever, your mom just suddenly decides to leave you here." She raised her eyebrow in annoyance on why Adam's ex-girlfriend named Kazumi leaves their daughter here in New York while she goes to China to have some ridiculous world peace meeting.

"I begged her, and I said 'Well, why won't I have to stay with my father then, does he remember me that I am his daughter' and she said 'Well, Sakura, he doesn't know about you yet' and I said-" She was cut-off sentence by an annoyed Jessa.

"Okay, okay, okay. I get it, I get it." She waved her hand to stop the young girl's explanation and made a deep sigh as she asked. "So who else can you stay with?"

"Why don't she stay here?" Adam butted in Jessa's conversation with his daughter. "I mean, she's just going to stay here for two months, right?" He smiled down at Sakura who also did in return while Jessa was not actually happy about his daughter staying here as she glared at him with a scowl.

"Yeah, and don't worry I won't cause any trouble and besides..." Sakura stares from her father to his girlfriend with a smirk. "I'm only here trying to get to know my biological father, since I haven't met him as a kid, you know. And I won't interrupt your lovey dovey love fest between you and your girlfriend." She winked in amusement.

Both of the couple blushed in embarrassment as Sakura stood up and asked them. 

"Um, can you guys tell me where the bathroom is? I'm just going to have to take a shower."

Adam pointed on the right side of the room where bathroom is. "Is there on the right side."

Oh." The young girl smiled innocently. "Thanks."

She took her pink suitcase and left the living room to go towards the bathroom leaving Adam and Jessa stunned and never said a word as they stood there until Jessa made an annoyed sigh and puts her hands on her face then rubbed it with a groan as she went towards the kitchen to continue her breakfast while Adam just stand there, looking at the direction where Sakura went. 

"That face... that expression... she reminds me of... Her" He said in his thoughts as he begins to remember the first day he and Kazumi met when they were very young at school.

 

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

 

_Hi, my name is Kazumi Fukushima and I originally live in Kyoto City, Japan..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> * A reminder, readers that the next chapter will be about on how he and Kazumi first met and Sakura tells a true story to Jessa about them. So are you ready to read the love story between an aloof young man and a foreign Japanese girl?
> 
> Cuz if you are, then I'm so excited to post the next chapter ;)


	3. Gangster? Adam was a gangster?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tells the true story to Jessa about how Adam and his first girlfriend, Kazumi first met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Miss me ;) Here's your chapter!
> 
> Text:  
> (At the scene of Kazumi's first day at school)  
> Bold = music lyrics  
> Italics = characters speaking Japanese

After an hour, Sakura was done bathing herself then went to wear her casual clothing, a black printed t-shirt _**'GIRL Squad'**_ and a pair of cotton-blend knit leggings featuring an allover floral print and elasticized waist. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail leaving her hime-cut bangs neatly combed. She opened the bathroom door and went out of the room to see Jessa smoking while sitting at the sofa with legs crossed casually as the young brunette girl puts her pink suitcase on the side of the bathroom door and walked towards her slowly nervously.

"Um, Miss."

Jessa removed the cigarette from her lips and stares up at Sakura who is fidgeting her fingers as she raised her eyebrow in annoyance.

"What? And the name's Jessa, if you don't mind."

"Oh okay" She made a nervous smile then continued. "Where's Dad?"

"He left to work a minute ago." Her eyes averted then continues to smoke as Sakura nodded in reply.

The two of them didn't speak a word for a moment as the room around them is silenced until the young girl finally asked in a shy tone.

Um Jessa, may I talk to you just for a while?" 

"If this is about Adam being your  _'Dad'_ " The blonde woman puts her cigarette on the ash cup and stood up to face her. "I'm fine with it. After all, he wants to have kids and wished he had one until you came along in our front door. His wish finally came true." she mockingly said with haste.

 "Oh I see, well aside from that. There's another reason why I need to talk to you and I hope you will listen with understanding."

Jessa glaring at her with hostile while Sakura made a serious yet a calm emotion waiting for the blonde woman's reply until finally she made a deep sigh and spoke.

"Okay, kiddo. I'm all ears." She sat on the sofa again then pats the comfy cushion motioning for Sakura to sit beside her as she reciprocated.

"I need you to keep this a secret between us before the right time will come for me to tell the truth to my dad."

"What type of a secret are you keeping from your dad, huh?"

"It's a family kind of thing that you wouldn't understand." Patiently tries to control her emotions that she can't reveal it to her father's girlfriend.

Jessa rolled her eyes  and spoke. "Look kid-" She was cut-off when Sakura tightens her knuckles together on her top thighs as she pleads.

"Please... you have to understand." The young girl's tears were forming in her eyes but they didn't fall for she is trying to keep herself calm as she stared the blonde woman's eyes. "I need him to see my mom." 

"Seriously? I thought your mom was on a diplomatic meeting in China." Jessa cocked her eyebrow, not caring of the young girl's reasoning as Sakura shakes her head and spoke in a sad tone.

"I lied..."

"What?" Her eyes burrowed in confusion as the young girl continues to explain.

"My mom has a heart condition... she's dying." She tries to control her tears by not falling on her cheeks until both of them fell. "And she's getting weaker everyday."

Jessa's hostile expression lessens as she begins to feel sympathetic as Sakura continues to explain.

"She retires of her career, 6 years ago. because she was forced to by my grandfather and aunt, due to her critical condition she's having. My mom, including my family didn't know that I came here to see him." She paused for a moment as she closed her eyes and sighed while tears continues to fall then faced Jessa again. "And my mission is to give them a happy ending before she's gone."

The blonde woman changes her expression from pitying to hostile again as she scoffed. "Again, seriously? Are you crazy? you want me to break-up with him so that he will get back together again with his ex-girlfriend, his other woman?"

"But she's not his other woman. She's his great love."

Jessa leans forward and made a clear sign to the young Japanese girl. "She. Is. Not. Adam's. Great. Love."

"You should know that my mother was the only girl who was able to set him straight and they both fell in love. Because she is my father's first and only great love." Sakura explains with a calm tone.

The blonde woman leaned away from her and scoffed again while puts her hands on her hips. "Great love... Who told you that?"

"Kazumi Fukushima, my mother. And...my dad's great love."

It was silent for a moment until Sakura spoke with pleading. "Please understand, Jessa. I'm not trying to ruin your relationship between you and my dad and bringing my parents back together again, I just want him to see my mother one last time before she parts away from me and my family... even _him_."

Jessa faces away from her, thinking for a moment as she begins to remember the last time Adam thinks of this woman he had a relationship with. They walked together on the streets as they were about to pass by a school where young teenagers were hanging outside during break time. She stopped herself from walking to see that Adam was not beside her as she turns around to see him in front of the metal fence gates. She didn't call him out as she watches him looking at the pink tree for what it seems to be a cherry blossom tree. Confused to why was he looking at the pink tree as she gets a bit closer to him, she heard him whisper but couldn't make out a word he's saying, _'Ka-what? Kaz-mi? Who's Kaz-mi?'_ she thought with her raised eyebrow until finally she had enough of his weird admiration at the pink tree. Jessa called out his name causing him to remove his eyes away from the tree as she tilted her head by motioning him to continue walking with her.

The flashback fades away from her mind as she turns to stare at Sakura who is waiting for her reply until finally Jessa nodded with understanding and spoke.

"Okay... okay I understand. I-I will keep it as a secret."

Sakura sigh in relief as she smiled in a gentle manner. "Thank you, Jessa."

Jessa smiled in return then asked. "So... you said your mom was _'Adam's Great Love'_  . Mind telling me how they first met before you came into his doorstep?"

The young girl stood up from the sofa and went towards her suitcase as she zips it open and puts out a small old photo. She smiled at the picture for a moment then went back to the place where she sat on the same spot of her seat and shows the old photo to Jessa.

"This is the picture of them when they were... teens back then." 

Jessa takes the photo from her hand and stares at the picture of her boyfriend and his first girlfriend aka. _his great love'_. In this photo, Adam and Kazumi both wear identical glasses. And his cheshire smile makes him even more handsome like that, she has never seen a smile of his unlike his current ones she usually sees, from what she can see is that Kazumi, Sakura's mother was the reason why he was so happy when she was around with him at that time. After all, they have been in a relationship for five years, she wondered on why Adam and his ex-girlfriend broke-up. She shrugged at that thought for she will be finding out soon when she hears Sakura's story about them. Jessa observes Kazumi's appearance as she looks at Sakura then the photo and back again to her and spoke.

"She looks a lot like you." 

"Really?" Her eyes widen with a grin.

"Oh yes, well except you have your dad's big ears." She said with amusement causing Sakura to blush while fidgeting her fingers.

  
"Yeah, my mom always teased me about my big ears. She said that I inherited this from my dad and called me a _'neko'_ because of my big ears." She touched both of her ears on each side and stroked them.

"What's a _'neko'_?" Jessa raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Neko means _'cat'_ in Japanese."

"Oh!" The blonde woman giggled knowing how she will tease Adam by calling him that cute name since he and his daughter both had _'big ears'_. " That word is so cute! Why you're embarrassed by it?"

" Because my ears moved in weird way." 

"What?" She scoffed amusingly. "Are you serious?"

Sakura nodded while holding both of her ears.

Jessa shakes her head and chuckles at the young girl's small embarrassment as she puts the photo on her lap and reaches her hands to her petite ones.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

Sakura sighed and felt her hands being slipped down from her ears by Jessa's hands. Her big ears then twitched like how cats move their ears. The blonde woman was amazed and amused at the same time as she giggled at what she saw.

"See, I knew you would laugh at my big ears." Her cheeks became redder and covers her face with her hands, feeling a bit shameful but her hands were pulled down again by Jessa.

"No, I'm laughing because your ears are definitely like the cat's ears. They're so cute."

"You're just saying that." 

"I'm serious, Sakura. Your ears are very cute and adorable, just like your dad and I can't wait to tease him when he gets back here." She continuously giggles until for a second she stopped as she took the photo from her lap and stares at it for a moment then spoke softly and faced her.

"Your mom, she's... she's very pretty."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

Jessa smiled back then asked. "So... care to tell the love story between your dad and his." She raised both hands and each of her two fingers like rabbit ears and twitched them. "Great Love?"

The young girl grinned with excitement as she takes the photo and stares at it for a moment then looks at her with a sigh and begins to tell a tale. "Well... it started on the first day at the Colombia Secondary School was held..."

 

~0~

**~18 years ago, Colombia Secondary School, New York~**

 

At the morning of the day where all of the 6th to 8th grade students were scattered around the school to find their classes, activities and any other educational stuffs they can find as the young 12 year old dark haired Japanese girl wearing a big eyeglass and her ribbed knit bodysuit with a striped pattern, mock neck, short sleeves, a black skirt snap button closure and white sneakers. Her long hair was braided on the shoulder side and wore a decorated flower earrings as the girl leans herself on the pillar and continues listening _The Verve's **Bitter Sweet Symphony**_ on her MPMan with her pink headphones attached to both of her ears while carrying a purple backpack along with two books and one folder in her crossed arms.                                          

**_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life. Try to make ends meet. You're a slave to money then you die. I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down. You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah-"_ **

 She removed her headphones with a sigh and placed it at the back of her neck as she heard someone calling her from behind.

_"Kazumi-chan!!"_

the girl turns around to see another Japanese girl running towards her.

 _"You actually followed me here in-"_  But accidentally hits a boy with a thump in the shoulder while not watching where she's going and apologizes to him, "oh sorry!", as she continues to yell and waved excitedly at her.

_"In New York!!"_

Kazumi made a wide grin and ran her way to her towards her only cousin here in New York. _"Suzuna-chan!!"_

However, her happy reunion was interrupted with her cousin when a group of skateboarders, four boys and one tomboyish girl, came it's way to Kazumi causing her to almost tripped. Not caring if she got accidentally hurt as she tries to avoid them with an ungraceful dodge moves.

Irritated she marches her away towards the group with an annoyed look for she will try to teach them a lesson for not apologizing.

"Hey!" she yelled and was about to scold them. But, she was pulled by her cousin in the arm.

_"Hey stop it! Ignore them."_

_"Are they blind?! They better say sorry or I will give them a piece of my mind to kick their asses!"_

_"Kazumi, don't!"_

Ignoring her, she turns around to scold them again. However, she heard the girls scream with excitement like they were meeting famous and gorgeous celebrities. Thinking that the person from behind her was one of the skateboarders as she turns around in annoyance and saw something she wasn't expecting.

An attractive dark haired 13 year old boy wearing a blue jean jacket, a white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue jeans with a pair of white sneakers and a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead as he ride his skateboard professionally and made her way towards her. Kazumi just stood there in front of him with her eyes widen and awestruck at his features, but her fantasy was ended quickly when she heard him rudely called.

"Out of the Way!" 

With a gasp, Kazumi moves away from him but was tripped backward with a thump, injuring her butt and her books and folder were scattered around her. The boy stopped his skateboarding pace in front of his group and joins himself in. From behind, Suzuna assists her injured cousin by pulling her up from the cemented ground as Kazumi picks up one of her scattered books on the ground with haste then throws it behind the boy's neck very hard causing him to freeze and everyone around them gasped and widen their eyes in shock. He stopped his pace but didn't even flinch with pain as he heard her yelled angrily behind him.

"Gangster!" She stood there with no fear when the boy turns around to face her.

Kazumi felt the shivers on her spine from the way he stares at her, like he was about to devour his prey by just staring at the victim darkly. But she just stood there calmly and breathing heavily despite the fear almost trying to consume her. The boy averts his eyes and turns away from her and walks away with his group who are surprised but ignores the scenario they encountered and joins him to walk beside him as they went towards the entrance inside the school. Kazumi continues to watch him walk away from behind but felt her arm being shrugged by Suzuna.

_"Oy! Let's get out of here!"_

She didn't have time to look at her cousin for she was pulled away and left the scene-

 

~0~

 

"Hold on"

 Jessa raised her hand in front of Sakura's face who seems to stop her words from telling the story as the blonde woman's expression was very surprised to hear that Adam, her boyfriend and Sakura's dad was a gangster.

"Gangster? Adam was a gangster?" She leans forward with a slight of shock.

"Well, yeah, he doesn't look like the gangster in this picture though." She raises the old photo beside her face. " because he was already in love." She looks at Jessa who seems to be surprised at her dad being a gangster. "Unbelievable, right. To think that he was the most notorious gangster on the campus back then. In his school years."

"No way." Jessa said in astonishment. "Seriously?"

"That's what my mom said he was." Sakura shrugged then grinned. "And I think he was cool being a _'gangster'_."

"Oh I agree, kid." she nodded in agreement. "And not to mention, _'Hot.'_ "

Sakura chuckled nervously at the thought of her own dad being a sexy one in his teen years. " My god, it shivers my spine to think that you, mom and the other women he met would say that my dad is a hot one. I will never be getting used to hear you women calling my dad, a hot one."

"Well, kid, you will get used to it when you're older." Jessa winked causing Sakura to madly blush in intense embarrassment of her puberty.

                                   

* * *

 

**_ Main Characters of the GIRLS Fanfic "Red String Thread": _ **

 

 **Koike Rina** as _(OC)' **Young'** Kazumi Fukushima_       **Ezra Miller** as _' **Young'** Adam Sackler_

                                     

 

_**Supporting OC Characters:** _

Suzuka Morita as _(OC) **'Young'** Suzuna Fukushima_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> *The year where Kazumi and Adam first met was in the late 90s.
> 
> *(Suzuna)珠洲ナ means 'Positively Optimism' in Japanese.
> 
> *(Neko)ネコ means 'Cat' in Japanese.
> 
> * The three actor/actresses in my story are all in their early twenties yet seem to be very much younger like in their early teens (Well in my point of view). They will be portrayed as the younger versions of the characters in my story. (One of the them you are familiar with, greatly resembles Adam as a young teenager, Ezra Miller)
> 
> ~o~
> 
> See ya soon at the next chapter, Minna!!


	4. A Beeper Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam begins to remember the day he first met his first love, Kazumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, I'm so very, very sorry I let you guys wait too long. I have a lot of work to do in school so I have no time for writing fanfics, but no worries for I'm having a semester break for 3 weeks which I have the time to write more chapters of "Red String Thread".
> 
> So here is my updated chapter! Enjoy!

He looks at his side to see the two young couple cuddling together while sitting under a cherry blossom tree, the two looked happy as they nuzzled noses together and smiled. He stopped his pace as he moves his eyes away from the couple to the cherry blossom trees, some of the pink petals begin to leave branch and flow away as one petal flew towards Adam. He catches the petal then uses his thumb to stroke it gently.

 When he first met her, she was... well, quite an annoying girl and a weird one than any of the girls he met. But not as weird as his ex-girlfriend Hannah, a few years after he and Kazumi's relationship ended. Adam stared at the pink petal in his palm for a moment as the wind begins to blow the petal away from his grasp, he looks at the floating petal flying away from him with a calm expression on his face. Then suddenly, his mind begins to remember of a young girl he met in middle school and this is how the story goes way back on the day he met his first love...

_Kazumi..._

 

~O~

 

**~18 years ago, Colombia Secondary School, New York~**

 

_**Adam's POV** _

 I was one of the most popular guys in middle school due to my annoyingly good looks _(according to the girls)_ and obviously good at some of my major subjects except science from which I fucking hate it, and I don't care if my grades went drought and my popularity decreased for I don't have the time having those kind of things. I would rather just hang out with my group on what we always do like skateboarding at our usual park, playing pocket billiards at the bar and sometimes drink beer. I may be 13, but that doesn't mean I have a sweet boyish kind of thing on my side. Many of my schoolmates fear me from which it is easier for me to know that they don't get in my way whenever I do on what I do. 

School is not the best place for me, to be honest. And here I am, sitting in the classroom at the third back row on the right side near the window while my group of dudes _(and girl)_  sitting beside me were just goofing around on each other skins and some of my classmates here are doing things on whatever teenagers do, _"chatting"_ and _"gossiping"_. 

As the class continues to make things loud, our teacher came in with the door slam hard causing the class to silent ourselves. He puts his bag on the chair and removes his _"nub"_  jacket then hangs it on the back of the chair as he stood there, facing with the usual face that teachers do when we do things that they are annoyed until he spoke.

"Good morning class! I'm Mr. Williams, I will be your English teacher for today. So lets get started-" The teacher's words were interrupted when we heard a knock on the door before it was opened who is the female secretary from our principal entered the room.

"Excuse me. Um, Mr. Williams, there is a new student here who seems to be in your class." She smiled.

"Ah I see, well then bring the student in." He replied still in his usual expression.

 _'A new student, huh? I wonder who is the new kid in school?_  'I thought in my mind, but that does not interest me whatsover, I lower my head and yawned with a complete boorishness in this room until I heard our teacher spoke.

"Class, we have a new student here in this room." I still didn't looked up but listen to his words. "Miss, introduce yourself to the class." 

Probably another chick like the girls here in this fucking school as I thought until...

"Hi, my name is Kazumi Fukushima and I originally live in Kyoto City, Japan."

I suddenly looked up to see the girl standing in front of the class. This girl... she's seems familiar, I think she's the same annoying chick who threw a fucking book in my head _(and it still hurts!)_. She's got quite a throw, I have to say for myself as I continue to hear her introduction to the class.

"I just arrived and I currently stayed here in New York, so I am very much new here." She grins like a kid in nursery school, I scoffed at my comment.

"Ah well, welcome to New York, Miss Fukushima. I hope you will be comfortable in our school and class, so I suggest you sit in..." Our Teacher begins to look for an empty seat for her until he finally pointed on which is a few feet away from my seat. "the second row on the left side, dear."

The girl nodded with a smile which still annoys me. She went towards her seat on the second row as our English teacher begins to discuss the first topic of our subject.

While Mr. Williams is still discussing, I lowered my head again feeling bored at his words then something in my mind wants me to look at the new girl from the second row as I raised my head then turn on the right side to see the girl writing her notes from the black board our teacher is writing. 

This girl, Kazumi... she's something like I really can't describe it, like she seems familiar. Whatever the feeling I have for this girl, it's nothing. I've had my shares with girls going on dates and major short relationships only because they wanted to until I've grown tired of them but this Kazumi girl... maybe... I could- no! She's the same like the other girls, I'm tired of hanging out with bitches. I would rather be single _(temporarily)_. I turned my head away from her sight as I listened to Mr. William's discussion while I lean back on the chair and made a deep sigh still bored.

But somehow, there's really something interesting about her that I can't really put my finger on. 

* * *

 

After Mr. Williams' class is finally over. Me and my group went out where we all sat on the cemented bench outside of school, talking about our daily routines that we usually do or some embarrassing moments we had in the past days.

"Hey, Adam, what do you think about that new chick in class? Is she the one who threw a book at you?" My friend, Jasper blurted out with curiosity who is now sitting on the left backrest, causing my group to look at me with the same expression Jasper has.

"Oh yeah, that cute Asian girl with big glasses!" Beside Jasper was Logan, my other friend who said with amusement

"What about her? She's not that interesting, just the same like those bitches here in school." I raised my eyebrow, trying to pretend that I am not interested this sudden topic about her. "And besides, she's plain and a nerd one too with those weird glasses she's wearing."

"Oh really?" My other friend, Joey who is a tomboy was beside me on the right with a mischievous smirk from I am not prepared for what's coming out of her mouth. "Then why are staring at her during Mr. Williams was discussing the topic in class, hm? That's not something a guy would say that _'she's not that interesting'_ and complimenting that she's a plain nerd girl with weird glasses she's wearing." Her smirk grew until she spoke. "I think you find her _'appealing'_ , do you Adam?"

I scoffed and shook my head, denying it. "Are you kidding me? Me? Find her appealing? That girl doesn't even have the looks." From what I'm seeing, my group didn't believe my words as they just stared at me then playfully smirk.

"Oh come on!" My guy friend here, Zeke spoke while being stood up beside Joey and seems to have a crush on her ever since we were kids back then. "I think she's cute." He shrugged his shoulders, admitting that this new girl is cute. "Like my girlfriend here." He puts his hand around Joey's neck and pulls her head to his torso that is until she elbow punched him at the thigh causing Zeke to groan in pain from which I'm amused at Zeke's undeniable hots for Joey.

"I am not officially your girlfriend, Zeke." She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Come on I know you like me, you just can't deny it." He winked at her amusingly.

Seriously these two are never going to stop their budding argument as I just sat there ignoring Jasper's nagging about the new girl he thinks that I'm interested in until another guy friend of mine and the twin brother of Joey, Gunner spoke.

"So you're not really interested with that new girl here in school?"

"No Gunner, I'm not." I deadpan with a reply, hiding my curiosity topic of the new girl.

 Suddenly I heard a beeping sound on my pocket as I pulled out my red beeper.

"It seems, your  _'secret beeper admire'_ misses you, Adam." Jasper joked as I ignored him while reading the message. The one who sent me is Kitty _(It's actually her nickname I used to call her in my beeper)_ , my mystery beeper girl ever since I accidentally caught the wrong number in my beeper 3 months ago, where I was supposed to get a new number from my sister since she broke hers so she got a new one and gave me her wrong number. Fating of my connection to this mystery beeper girl.  

 _"Hey, Bee."_ The nickname she called me. _"Listen, I wanted you to know that you are a nice guy. But I think, we should call it off. I'm sorry if it saddens you, I really am. Goodbye."_

 _'What?! C-call it off?!'_ I thought in my mind with a mixture of shock and anger as I stood up and walked away, ignoring my group calling out to me.

"Hey, Adam! Where are you going?!" Joey called out to me but I still ignore their calling as I went inside the school where these kids who are in my way moved in fear to give me some space to pass where I found the telephone booth to call the operator. As I waited while ringing is still going until I heard it called up.

"Hello, Operator."

.

.

.

_**~Meanwhile at the classroom~** _

 

_**Kazumi's POV** _

I was waiting for my next teacher even though the break is still going on since I'm done eating my snacks with my cousin. My classmates, mostly girls were gossiping about boys who are hot or more so. While boys on other hand were just goofing around. Suddenly my beeper started to ring and vibrate on backpack, I hastily took out my beeper and read the message.

_"What do you mean ' **call it off',** Kitty? Please message me back. Please!" _

_'It's Bee'_ , I sighed deeply as the beeper begins to ring again then I read his received message.

_"Kitty, Please message me back. Let us meet face to face, I want to see you and meet you personally. "_

I silent it and put the beeper away by putting it back on my bag, ignoring his messages. 

"I'm sorry, Bee..."

* * *

 

 

_**Supporting OC Characters of the GIRLS Fanfic "Red String Thread":** _

 

 

 **Asa Butterfield** as (OC) Logan Wilder                                 **Zachary Gordon** as (OC) Zeke Myers

                                                

 

 **Ava Allan** as (OC) Joey Crawford                                     **Uriah Shelton** as (OC) Gunner Crawford

                                           

 

 **Robbie Kay** as (OC) Jasper Simmons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> * Pager also known as a "Beeper" is an electronic device, usually worn on one's person, that receives messages and signals the user by beeping or vibrating.
> 
> * "Kitty" is the username or nickname of Kazumi while "Bee" is the username or nickname of Adam. 
> 
> ~o~
> 
> Again! I promise I will write more chapters as soon as I can!  
> See ya soon readers! Sayonara!


	5. Secret Beeper Admire REVEALED! - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tells Jessa more about the love story of Adam and Kazumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text:  
> (Flashback:18 years ago)  
> Italics = characters speaking Japanese

**_(Edited in using PICCOLLAGE by me)_ **

**_Adam Sackler and Kazumi Fukushima with their daughter, Sakura Fukushima 'Sackler'_**

* * *

 

_**~Present day~** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

After Sakura's conversation with Jessa, she pulls her luggage to her side and zips it open and puts out her MacBook Pro with a cherry blossom and koi fish design while Jessa on other hand, was on the kitchen washing the dishes.

The young girl opens her MacBook and powers it on as the screen blinks with a sound, showing the apple logo. Sakura places it on her lap then looks at the below screen to check if there is an internet access, so luckily there is a WiFi as she tries to access it but unfortunately there's a password on the WiFi she selected. Sakura groaned in annoyance. _'Why don't they have free WiFis here in this country?!'_ She thought angrily. In Japan, mostly WiFis are free than having passwords. So she looks up to see Jessa walking towards her while tying her long blonde hair.

"Hey, Jessa."

"Hm? Whah-ish-it, kih?" She asked with her scrunchy was in her teeth.

"Do you know where I can find cafes here that had free WiFi access?" Sakura asked as she closes her MacBook.

Jessa raised her eyebrows and replied. "Why? Do you have something to do?"

"Yeah, kinda." 

The blonde stares at her for a few seconds then nodded with a lazy smile before her blonde hair was tied up into a top bun with a scrunchy. 

 "Okay, I know a place where it has free WiFi access." 

 

"Oh good" Sakura sighed in relief then said. "Because I really need to check some of my emails."

"Why? Do you have some homework to do or something?" She asked curiously.

"Yes and No." 

"What do you mean "yes and no", kid?" Her right eyebrow burrowed in confusion.

"I will tell you when I get a WiFi access." 

"This isn't like a mission impossible message kinda thing, right?" 

Sakura mischievously grinned. "Something like that."

The blonde woman shakes her head in amusement and chuckled then puts her hands on her hips.

"You really are something, kid. It's a good thing you didn't inherit your dad's."

"Like what?"

"His stupidity."

"Papa's not stupid." 

"I mean  _'doing bad things'_."

The young girl tilts her head in curiosity and asked. "Why? Did he do something bad? Not that I don't doubt it, because he did things that are _'bad'_   way back then before he met my mom."

She scoffed. "I am not surprised by that, anyway let's get out of this place and go to where there is WiFi."

"Good call."

    

Sakura took out her MacBook Pro Sleeve and stuffed her laptop inside then puts out her uniform cherry blossom backpack and places them both in her bag.

Ready?" Jessa asked while putting on her dark varsity jacket.

"Yeah." The young girl slid both of her arms on the strap and places her hands on them, feeling herself ready to go.

"Alright, lets go." Tilts her head and waves her hand gesturing Sakura to follow her as they went out of the apartment room, Jessa closes the door and locks it then they both walked on the hallway.

"So... Mind telling me what happened after Adam and your mother, Kazumi's encounter?" The blonde asked curiously while walking with her hands stuffed in her pockets as Sakura looks up to her then turns her head in front and grinned mischievously.

"You see... before it happened when Dad was trying to get the number from his sister's new beeper since she broke hers but unfortunately for him, he caught the wrong number while sending the message mistakenly. At first, he wanted to change it but suddenly his curiosity got the better of him when he replies to his secret beeper admire's message."

"Secret Beeper Admire?" Jessa blurted out with an amused expression as Sakura continued.

"Yeah, that's what it's called when you send messages to someone you don't know until you get to know him or her. Anyway the longer they both replied to each other, the longer they get to know better. Papa and Mama suddenly got close when they keep on sending messages to each other on their beepers."

"What do you mean ' _t_ _hey got close'_  ?" The blonde woman's curiosity grows as the young girl asked with a trivial question. 

"Did you know that after Dad mistakenly caught Mom's number on his beeper is the reason why they met?"

Jessa's eyebrows raised and blinked dumbly causing Sakura's smile to grow then spoke.

"Oh." She grinned. "You had no idea."

 

 

~O~

 

**~18 years ago and 5 days later after Adam and Kazumi's encounter~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ Inside the classroom~** _

The Female Biology Teacher leans herself forward with her face near the sculpted heart and begins to chant while shaking her booty from behind.

  _"Dug dug. Dug dug. Dug Dug."_

One of Adam's group, Jasper stood up and begins to shake his hips by following the beat of the heart's sound and mimicking the teacher's chanting words causing the whole class to laugh except Kazumi who is not amused.

"Oh Jasper, you wanker." Logan chuckled and comment on his fellow friend's silly moves.

"Shh!" The Biology Teacher silences the class as the boy sat down still laughed. "Close your eyes" She told them as everyone around the classroom lower their voices in silence and closed their eyes while the Biology Teacher also closes her eyes, continues to chant the heart beat and shakes her butt with the heartbeat sound rhythm.

"Dug dug. Listen to your heart."

Zeke begins to lean his head on Joey's chest, hearing her heart beat and wraps his arm around her shoulder in front. Joey, annoyed with his move, puts her hand on top of his leaning head and pushes him away from her much to his disappointment.

Gunner saw this with amusement as he said. "Don't do that to my sister. She's doesn't like it."

"Stop it, Zeke." Joey still annoyed while her hand is still on the top of his head.

The Biology Teacher heard the gang's voices and opens her eyes to see them not participating. "Shh!" 

The gang went silent then closed their eyes again.

"Feel your heartbeat. Dug dug. Dug dug."

The students placed their hand on the chest feeling their hearts beat as the Biology teacher continues to chant.

Dug dug. Dug dug. Dug dug. Dug dug-"

Suddenly the beeping sound interrupts the teacher's chant causing everyone to open their eyes in surprise when Kazumi who jolted when she felt a vibration on her backpack from her lap as she hastily finds her beeper inside her bag.

"Miss Fukushima!" The teacher called out.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." She apologized while still finding her vibrating beeper.

"Step out of my class if you can't shut that beeper off!"

Everyone stared at Kazumi who now puts out her beeper as she reads the message she received with frustration.

_"I know you don't want to talk to me anymore. But please don't act like you never knew me at all."_

She then begins to hear another beeping sound causing the teacher to stare at her in anger and annoyance while the whole class just laughed.

"Ooh... Kazumi." One of the boys teased her as Kazumi tries to turn off the beeper but hears her Biology Teacher yelled at her.

"Get out!" She pointed the way out of the classroom.

Kazumi sighed deeply as she picks up her notebook and bag while holding her beeper and went out of the classroom.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_~One hour later, outside of the school entrance~_ **

After the Biology Class incident, She and her cousin walked their way to the school park as Suzuna replied to her cousin's beeper problem.

_"Maybe the operator made a mistake."_

_"A mistake?"_ Kazumi shows her beeper to Suzuna. _"My nickname is on the message."_ And then reads the message that her mystery beeper admire send to her.

_"Kitty please, I still want to see you."_

_"Maybe it is for you."_ Her cousin said assuming that it is for her. _"Who do you think it is?"_

 _"Bee."_ Kazumi replied.

 _"Bee?"_ Suzuna raised her eyebrow in confusion.

 _"Listen"_. They both sat on the cemented chair and she puts her elbows on the cemented table while holding her beeper as Kazumi begins to read the message.

 _"I miss you so much, Kitty."_ Her eyes left the Beeper and starts to speak dramatically. _"In case you lost my number, it's 712-chuchu-chuchu."_

Suddenly it beeps again when Suzuna took her cousin's beeper from her hands and read the received message.

_"Oh, there's more."_

Kazumi groaned and rubs her forehead with irritation. _'When will he stop!'_  She thought in annoyance.

_"Kitty, I know you don't want to talk to me, But I really want to see you."_

Sighing deeply at the message he send to her, _'You never give up, do you, Bee?'_

 _"Aww. poor boy."_   Suzuna faces Kazumi as she pities her secret beeper admire.

She took her beeper from her cousin then stood up.

_"Oy, what are you going to do?"_

_"To make him stop."_ She replied until she heard her beeper vibrate again.

_"He said, 'I'll be waiting for you at the Harlem Tavern'."_

Ignoring her cousin, she went towards the telephone booth and pushes the numbers then waits while hearing it's ringing until it picked up.

"Hello, Operator?"

"Yes, How can I be of assistance?" The female operator replied.

"Can you send this message to  _712- 235-475?"_

"Of course, ma'am."

.

.

.

**_~At the Harlem Tavern Sports Bar in the early afternoon~_ **

Kazumi along with Suzuna and her neighbor Zack putting his arm around her cousin's shoulder then they went inside the bar as he asked curiously.

"So, how do you make him stop beeping you?"

She shrugged then reply from behind. "I gave him what he wanted. I agreed to meet with him."

"Where?" he turn around to face her at the back.

"Here."

"Here, In this Tavern?!" His expression went from curiosity to shock causing Suzuna almost being pulled behind by Zack tightening his arm around her shoulder, noticing her pain he apologized sincerely. "Oh sorry, Suzuna." They passed by the each pocket billiards as Kazumi replied to Zack.

"Pretty much." She followed them from behind then continued to spoke. "And besides, I just said that to make him stop."

"He is probably waiting in vain right now before you arrived." Suzuna said with a slight concern.

The trio put their bags and some books that are carried by Kazumi and Suzuna on the pool table then her cousin took out the two cue sticks on the side of the table and gave one of them to Zack as he took it in return.

"You're such a stone-cold hearted person. Stone Cold." He pointed out on her who just stared at him deadpan then for a second, she took Suzuna's cue stick and tries how to do play it, ignoring his comment.

"How do you play this? Can you teach me?" She starts on how to play it but her cue stick is harshly grabbed by someone from behind, is none other than Adam.

"Leave. This is my table." He threatens them and passes by then turns around to see them still standing. His expression darkens as he said to them once again. "Leave."

"Come on, let's go." Zack slids his hand around Suzuna's arm who is feared by the notorious gangster of the school as she is pulled away from this dark-haired boy.

Kazumi on the other hand, is glowering at his extreme rudeness when he throws her backpack and books on the floor. _'It's that boy again from school.'_ she thought in anger as she picks up her bag and books then begins to death stare at him.

Come on. Let's go to another table." Zack nudges her to leave with him and Suzuna, but still, she stood there thinking that she does not fear him.

"Wait. I don't see any name written here."

"Come on. Come on." 

"I don't see any property name here on the table." Trying to get his attention, however he didn't listen nor reply to her until she was pulled by Zack along with Suzuna as they walked away from him who sits on the chair waiting for someone.

"Hey, I still want to live. So let's go."

The trio were a few feet away from Adam as they stayed at the occupied table. Kazumi begins to look at him who just sits there not doing anything.

 _"Look. He doesn't look like he plans on playing."_ She stood there in annoyance while her cousin tries to let her ignore him.

 _"Wait, wait. Maybe he's just conditioning himself."_ She finally pulls Kazumi away from the sight of him then pushes her head down to let her face the table, avoiding her to stare at him.

_"Come here. We'll teach you how to play."_

Kazumi lifts her head to stare him again then suddenly Adam turns his head to face her. Pissed at his rudeness both on her first day and now, she marches her way towards him.

"That jerk is not playing."

Zack and Suzuna stops her pace by their hands on her shoulder as he spoke.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't interrupt him. Don't mess with a broken heart."

She raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "Huh? This guy had a girlfriend?" She pointed at Adam's direction. "Some poor girl made a mistake."

"Oh, not just any girl. His only one." 

"Oh I see... she must have hit her head. He forgot to buy her a helmet." Mockingly said as she turns around towards their occupied table and stood beside Suzuna.

"Oh come on, look at him. He's handsome." Her cousin dreamily replied, admitting that Adam is quite attractive as she leans her head on the cue stick, dreamily staring at him. Kazumi looks at her cousin's smitten expression then looks at Adam who is still in the same position. She observes his features from head to toe, she had to admit that he is quite attractive yet still his attitude ruins his good looks as she turns away from his sight and sat on the chair.

_"Being handsome isn't enough."_

_"Oy!"_ Suzuna exclaimed with a mischievous grin. _"You agree with me that he is handsome."_

 _"Of course not."_ Denying her cousin's words, not wanting to admit that Adam is handsome.

" _You didn't deny it the first time."_

Her eyes left her cousin's sight to Adam's, who is still sitting there in same position then back to her cousin's who still grinned at her as she finally explain on admitting it.

 _"My point is, even if you're handsome. You have to know how to treat a girl right."_ She went to her view of Adam in front of her with a slight disgust. "Not like him. Such a douche!"

"Oh no, no. Adam was a real gentleman. There are rumors around the school that he had someone special who is his secret beeper admire named _'Kitty'_. Oh! You have the same nickname, right?!"

Both Kazumi and Suzuna blinked in surprise on what Zack told them about the _'secret beeper admire'_ and her nickname _'Kitty'_.

"We've heard that he has feelings for this mystery girl even though they haven't talked to each other since, he never looked at anyone else, not even the girls he dated before her."

She continues to gaze at Adam while listening to Zack as he continues.

"And the reason why, his hair is long because he says won't cut it unless he and this mystery girl see each other personally. Maybe he's here, because he's waiting for this mystery girl everyone is talking about. But it's not you, okay?"

Suzuna just stared in surprise and nervousness from Adam to Kazumi until Zack left their presence, giving them a chance to talk. She turns her head from Adam to Kazumi again who still gazes at him with no words to express.

 _"Oh no. Looks like he is really waiting for someone else."_ Her cousin said with a worried expression.

Her eyes move away from him to her with a lot of mixed emotions around her, shock, guilty, worried, confused and dumb-founded as Suzuna spoke with her eyes widen in surprise.

_"Could it be..."_

Kazumi then slowly moves her head away from her cousin's sight and gazes back at Adam again.

_'Adam...is Bee?'_

She continues to stare at him still had a lot of emotions in her until she saw a bunch of dudes approaching his grim form.

"Hey asshole! It's our turn!" One large guy stood in front of him along with the rest of his gang. For a second, he looked up at him and didn't respond giving large guy's impatience growing.

"Hey! Leave!" The yelling of the large guy causes everyone to gather around to watch the scene curiously as Kazumi and Suzuna watches him with slight concern.

He averted his eyes away from the large guy and replied.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who? Your Kitty?!" He mocked him in amusement causing his gang to laugh.

"Kitty?" Suzuna faced her cousin who is still watching him, not hearing her as her mind was on him.

"Well! I said leave!" The large guy yelled at him once more but Adam stayed in the same position, not moving an inch.

One of his gangs approached him and said. "Dude, He's not moving." The large guy pushed him harshly as he repeated his words on Adam.

"I said, leave." He raised his hand and pushes the dark-haired boy's head hard. "What now, tough guy?!"

Adam deeply sighed as he combs his hair with his hand, ignoring the large guy who scoffed annoyingly.

"This guys's trying to embarrass me." 

Suddenly he punched Adam in the face causing him to fall on the cemented floor.  Everyone including Kazumi were gasp in shock as her hands were covering her mouth. She saw him trying to stood up as the gang begins to surround him.

"Not so tough now are ya?!"

Ignoring his words, he took the seat and sat again in the same position as the large guy begins to threaten him.

"You want more, huh?!"

Get the hell outta here!"

"So you don't want to leave huh?!"

"Hold him still!" One of the gangs cornered him as Adam begins to punch and kick each one of them who fights back at him then after almost all of the gangs fell to his punches and kicks, he took his seat and sat on the same position until one guy took a cue stick and starts to smack him but Adam swings his seat towards the guy's abdomen, hitting him and the large guy again tries to punch him yet missed his target as Adam gives him the blow on the large guy's face. Tired of beating them, he moves his seat in front of the table and sat again.

"Adam is really something." One of the people who witness the scene said with concern.

"He will do everything for this mystery girl."

The large guy stood up in anger and punches Adam in the face, but this time, he hold on with his hands tightened on the side of the pool table.

She lowers her hands from her mouth as she continues to helplessly watch him being held by the gang and beaten him mercilessly until a loud whistle is heard from behind when a few of the security guards made their way to the crowd, moving them away  towards the gang to stop the fight. The large guy and his gang saw the security guards in shock as they leave Adam here injured and escaped.

"Hey! Get back here!" One of the security guards yelled at the gang as they chase after them.

Kazumi gazes at Adam injured while still sitting in the same place with an expressionless face. She felt something that she had never felt before, is it pity she's feeling for him? afflicted? sympathy? guilt? maybe even... love? impossible... Whatever she's feeling for him, time will tell on when she realizes it.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Supporting OC Character of the GIRLS Fanfic "Red String Thread":** _

 

 **Cameron Boyce** as (OC) Zack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> For those of you want to know why Adam acts like a "douche" (according to Kazumi) before being his silly usual self in the GIRLS series will be revealed in the later chapters ;)
> 
> See ya soon readers! Sayonara!


End file.
